Confusion
by MewLover54
Summary: Azelf has finally tipped Uxie over the edge. Also, Azelf started to feel pain so went to Mespirit for help. Uxie/Azelf slight Mew/Celebi. T for song choice.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Confusion

"I just don't know what's going on Mespirit! What is wrong with me?" Azelf exclaimed, loudly to Mespirit. Azelf was a blue pixie like pokemon with a half-star, dark blue headpiece and two long tails. Mespirit was identical to her in every way, except that she had a pink, dread-lock style headpiece.

Mespirit sighed. "If you gave me more information rather then 'I don't know what's wrong' I may be able to help. Tell me what it is you are experiencing." Azelf sighed.

"I suppose it's some kind of achy pain right...here." She pointed to her chest. "And I feel fine most of the time. I just get this feeling randomly. So I came to you." Mespirit tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Healing is Cresselia's job, Azelf, you should go to her." Azelf shook her head.

"She's on holiday, remember." Mespirit then smacked her head with the palm of her light blue paw. How could she forget. She and Darkrai had gone to England for a month.

"Right. But still. I handle EMOTIONAL problems, Azelf. But, for you, I'll do my best. So when does this feeling occur. Or better yet, when did you start to have this feeling." Azelf then scratched her head.

"Well..."

(Azelf's Memory-Five Weeks Ago)

"Why did I get stuck with you of all pokemon today?" Azelf yelled as she and her second counterpart, the yellow, helmet headed pixie Uxie. He sighed grudgingly.

"Can't you at least TRY to enjoy yourself?" Uxie asked irritably. Azelf glares at him from the corner of her eye's. She admits that a world without humans, and pokemon markets was a lot more enjoyable. But she doesn't really enjoy going anywhere with brain-box.

"Can't you try to be less irritating?" She asked back, mockingly. Uxie sighed again. He took her here because it was HER birthday. He was just trying to be nice. Everyone else was to busy to hang out with her as they were getting everything ready for her party.

"I guess I can't. Can't you try to be less hostile?" He asked back. Azelf snorted.

"I'm only hostile towards you." She replied coolly.

"And why is that exactly?" Uxie suddenly exclaimed. Azelf looked a bit shocked for a second. Uxie has NEVER wanted to cause a scene. Which he was since some pokemon were gathering around. Uxie then glared at them through his closed eyes. "WHAT ARE LOOKING AT?" He yelled at them.

The crowd then got scared and dispersed. He then turned back to Azelf. "Why do I irritate you so much? As far as I'm concerned I haven't done anything wrong! So answer me why do you hate me?" Now she was thrown off. She knew that he knew that he annoys her easily, but he thought she hated him?

"Uxie. I don't hate you." Uxie just snorted and turned away.

"Yeah right! I'm the only legendary that seems to piss you off! I mean even MEW doesn't seem to rile you up as much as even a glance at me! With everything that you put me through! Every Insult! Every put-down! Every Arceus damn assault! I try to do nice things for you to try and put the bad blood behind us!" Before Azelf had time to respond Uxie stomped his foot.

"Well I've had it! Okay! I am through with your crap! If I irritate so much I will never try to be nice ever again! I won't make any effort to even speak to you again! Remember me because you will never see my face again!" He then turned his head. "To think I made the effort because..."

Azelf felt him hesitate with his willpower for a bit when she saw something in his eye glisten then fall...

...a tear.

"...I love you." He then teleported away from a shocked, Willpower pokemon. She then snapped out of it.

"He loves me? What? When? How?" She asked herself. She then shrugged and decided to ask him at the party. She had an idea that he was just lying to make her feel bad and apologise.

Now she was in a venomous mood. There was no way in hell that he was in love with her! It was probably some sick joke! She was going to kill him!

(Three Hours Later)

When she was there, all of the Legendaries as well as most of the pokemon of the trainers who helped her and her counterparts in their time of need were there.

Well all except one.

Azelf was looking around the whole party trying to find her male counterpart when she bumped into Celebi, her best friend.

"Hi Azzy!" Celebi exclaimed. "You'll never guess what happened earlier!" Azelf just shook her head.

"No I'll never guess. Care to enlighten me?" Celebi blushed a bit before saying her story.

"Well, while we were hanging up those Chinese Lanterns, Mew's hand brushed against mine!" Azelf sweat-dropped.

"You really need to ask him out Cel'. Squealing over these little things isn't good for." Azelf then held a hateful look. "You haven't seen the bastard that calls himself my counterpart have you?"

"Yeah. But that was about an hour before the party started. He looked really depressed about something. He said that he wasn't going to be at the party but he did drop off your present." Azelf's eyes softened a bit. Maybe he did love her. But she still held doughts.

After everyone had left the party, she had opened Uxie's present carefully, expecting it to explode or something. But there was no explosion. She the peered inside the box and she was speechless.

It was a dark blue crystal attached to a necklace that had silvery pearls. It was the same piece of jewellery that she had been wanting to get four months. She could never save the money though, since she bought almost everything that she thought was cool, which was a blow-up Cranidos chair, a Jack o lantern that sings Jingle Bells and The Rock Types latest album.

She thought that she would never get it after she saw it was sold when she did manage to save the money to buy. She never thought Uxie would buy it for her. It was very expensive. 2,560 poke to be exact. She then saw a note on the bottom. She then read it.

I Love You,

Uxie.

Azelf then started to have a very strong pain in her chest. It was true, Uxie loves her.

And now he wants nothing to do with her. The sudden realisation caused tears to flow out of her eyes like rivers, she had not realised that this was the same for the Being of Knowledge knowing that the love of his life hates him.

(Present Time)

"After that I guess." Azelf shrugged then placed both her hands on her chest. "Ow..." Mespirit then got it and giggled. "What's so funny?" Azelf demanded.

"I think I know what's going on but tell me all the other times you had these pains." Azelf shrugged and listed a few.

(Three Weeks Ago)

Azelf was just sitting by herself in her seat in the Hall of Origins. She wasn't alone by fate though, but by choice. She was looking for Uxie. She wanted to apologise for the other day. She thought before that maybe he would suck it up and talk to her again. But he hasn't even acknowledged her existence for two weeks.

She then spotted a light blue pixie like body that she thought was Uxie but was Mespirit. "Hi Azzy!" She said as she sat next to her. "Wow! Nice necklace, Who got it for you?" Mespirit knew that Azelf would never have the money to buy something that extravagant for herself, so it must have been one of her presents.

Azelf hadn't even taken it off since Uxie dropped it off for her. She wanted him to know that she did appreciate the kind things he did for her. She sighed as she looked round and saw no Uxie. "Hey Mespirit. Do you happen to know where Uxie is?"

Mespirit was a little shocked by the question, since Azelf rarely shows any interest in their yellow headed counterpart, but shook her head. "Not since a couple of weeks ago." Azelf raised an eyebrow.

"What did you guys talk about?" Mespirit looked down sadly.

"He didn't tell me anything! He just told me to tell Arceus that he needed to be alone until further notice. But, to me, he looked to be in terrible condition. I don't think he's been sleeping." Azelf shook her head of her thoughts before something caught her eye.

Mew and Celebi had walked into the room, holding paws. Her chest began to throb a little.

(One Week Ago)

Azelf was flying over to Uxie's Island. Lake Acruity. She decided that enough was enough. It had been over a month since he has had contact with ANY of the legendaries as far as she knew.

When she got there she saw a very surprising sight. She floated down to the cave entrance to see the pink ball of fluff she knows all too well. "Mew?" Mew spun around and saw her. He then took up a defensive stance.

"Sorry Azzy. But Uxie told me to guard his home while he was gone." Azelf looked stunned, mainly because Uxie wasn't there. But she had to ask this first.

"Why would he trust YOU of all pokemon to guard his home?" Mew then grinned and twirled in the air.

"Because he knows he can trust me! We're best friends!" Azelf looked stunned.

"WHAT?" Azelf then shook her head. "That's not possible! You and him are so different it would make Cresselia and Darkrai look like identical twins." Mew then frowned.

"Shows what you know about him. No wonder he's not talking to you." Azelf then looked stunned. Was Mew, THE Mew, the happy-go-lucky pokemon that wouldn't harm a Caterpie intentionally being...

...mean to her?

"I heard about what happened." This perked her interest. "It takes a lot to strike a nerve in him, even when he doesn't know who's insulting him. What you've done must have been awful! You're lucky I don't knock you out right now!" Azelf then growled at him.

"And why aren't you going to? Is it because I'm a girl? Are you sexist?" Mew shook his head.

"No, Celebi's got quite a slap, so I know girl's are quite strong. It's because Uxie practically begged me not to hunt you down, let alone try to kill you while I passed you in the Hall." Azelf raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so protective over him?"

"I know he loves you." That shocked her. How did he know? "We're best friends so we know who we have interests in. I warned him that he would be hurting himself if he tries to get you to like him. But he went and tried anyway. And now he's hurt. And I won't let you hurt him."

"So let me guess. You know where he is, but you won't tell me." Mew smiled.

"Give the winner her prize!" He yelled sarcastically. Azelf glared at him before turning to leave. "Just ask yourself this Azelf. How would you feel if some one you love put you down and insulted you everyday, of every month of every year? How would you feel?" Azelf then felt another pain in her chest as she teleported away.

(Present time)

"Wow! I didn't think Mew had it in him to be mean to...anyone really!" Mespirit exclaimed. Azelf looked down.

"That's what makes me feel even worse! I mean if I could get some one as calm as Uxie and as friendly as Mew hold vendetta's against me! How long until everyone starts hating me?"

"From what you said, Uxie doesn't really hate you. And I don't either. But I think I know what your pains are." Azelf looked up.

"What? Tell me so I can go get some medicine or something!" Mespirit giggled.

"It's not something that can be cured by medicine." Mespirit said. "You have..." She paused for emphasis. "...Heartache!" Azelf suddenly fell over.

"What? What do you mean heartache?" Mespirit giggled and asked some questions.

"Every time you felt this pain was when Uxie was involved in some sort of way, right?" Azelf nodded. "These pains started when you first found out that Uxie was in love with you, right?" Another nod. "And this pain just started to flare up again because we were talking about him, right?"

"Is this going some where?" Then she heard some thing from Mespirit that she never thought she'd hear.

"You're in love with Uxie!" Azelf was about to say something before Mespirit beat her to it. "You're feeling these pains every time you hear that Uxie is in distress in some way. Your heart keeps telling you that you screwed up a chance to have some sort of relationship with him and is punishing itself by causing these pains to your chest."

Azelf was going to argue before realising that that was a stupid idea. Mespirit was the being of emotion. She knew emotions inside and out. So she knew that she must be right. "I'm in love with Uxie." Suddenly it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders, but the pain was still there. "So what about the pain?"

"You need to talk to Uxie for that to be gone. You don't necessarily have to tell him how you feel, but you need to apologise to Uxie so your heart will know that you'll still have a chance to win him over again." Azelf looked at her like she was stupid.

"That's what I have been doing since day one! And I have no idea on where he could be!" Mespirit put on a thoughtful look.

"I know one pokemon that does." Azelf perked up at this but then realisation hit her.

"Mew hates me, Mespirit, he won't tell where Uxie is. He told me a week ago!" Azelf replied.

"If you convince him of your reasons then he will." Mespirit said. Then she saw Azelf tremble.

"But I've seen Mew battle when he's angry. The last one to face his wrath was Rayquaza. Ray was almost killed! I don't want to be on the receiving end of that!" Then her heart started to pang.

"I think your heart is telling you to take the risk for him." Azelf shook her head.

"Fine." She then floated off to find the pink pokemon cursing her stupid heart along the way.

(Lake Acruity)

"MEW!" Azelf called out loudly once she arrived at Lake Acruity. In a flash of pink light, the Ancestor pokemon floated before her.

"What do you want, Azelf?" Mew asked, annoyed. "I was busy."

"With what?" Azelf asked. Mew blushed.

"T-that's none of your business! Now what do you want?" Azelf flinched. She knew this was a bad idea.

"I-I need to know where Uxie is." She asked boldly. Mew tilted his head to the side.

"Why? So you can hurt him again." Mew asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Azelf shook her head.

"No. I want to apologise to him." She said. Mew smiled.

"OK. He's at Fogbound Lake." Azelf blinked.

"Well that was...easy?" Mew nodded.

"Well yeah. Anyway. I gotta go."

"Wait! What's the suit for?" Azelf finally asked, noticing that the pink kitten, indeed, was wearing a suit.

"Like I said earlier. I was busy. Getting ready for a date." He said.

"Seems a bit...dressy, don't you think?" Mew smiled.

"Well. Me and Celebi are going to the year three thousand new years party!" He said, enthusiastically. "Every reason to be dressy."

"Oh. You are dating Celebi. So she finally fessed up?" Mew nodded.

"Well I asked her out. But she did admit it to me first." Then he did a twirl in the air. "Well got to go. Good luck with Uxie." Then in a flash of pink light, he was gone.

(Fogbound Lake)

"Whoa!" Azelf yelled out, panting as she got to the top of Fogbound Lake. "I...Didn't think...Those poke...mon would be...That strong!" She then floated forward to see Groudon.

"Groudon? What are you...wait a minute." She then inspected closer to see right through the Groudon. "I forgot that Uxie was good at these Illusion things." She then floated right through the Groudon and towards the lake.

When she actually got to the lake, it was night time. So the Volbeat and Illumise were flying round a huge fountain in the centre of the lake, giving off many vibrant colours and glows. It truly was a sight to behold.

"_Amazing that this was where Uxie used to protect his Time Gear." _Azelf thought to herself. _"Ironic in a sense, since he can't see." _She then started to look for her yellow-headed counterpart.

After about ten minutes she found him huddled in a corner, with his knees up to his chest, tears running down his face, a pile of self-help books next to him and a radio on his other side. She saw that his eyes were open.

Usually that would be dangerous, but she knew that Fogbound Lake limited his ability, to only memories of Fogbound Lake. And they were at the Lake so that was blocked out as well. _"Oh...So he can see here. Maybe not so ironic then." _

Uxie didn't seem to notice her at that point, since his vision was a bit blurred and his knees were in the way, so she was going to announce herself. That was until she heard the song on the radio.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's okay because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

"_Love the way you lie? I didn't take him for an Eminem fan. I took him for more an Orchestra fan. Or at least something classical. Not rap." _Azelf thought to herself before he did something that she never thought she'd see him do...

...he started to sing.

"_I can't tell you what it really is,_

_I can only tell you what it feels like,_

_And right now it's a steel knife,_

_In my wind pipe,_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight,_

_As long as the wrong feels right,_

_It's like I'm in flight,_

_High off of love drunk from the hate,_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it,_

_The more I suffer I suffocate and right before I drown she resuscitates me,_

_She fucking hates me,_

_And I love it,_

_Wait, where you going? _

_I'm leaving you,_

_No you ain't come back,_

_We're going right back,_

_Here we go again,_

_It's so insane,_

_Cause when it's going good it's going great,_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back,_

_She's Lois Lane,_

_But when it's bad,_

_It's awful,_

_I feel so ashamed,_

_I snapped 'Who's that dude?,_

_I don't even know his name,_

_I laid hands on her,_

_I never stoop so low again,_

_I guess I don't know my own strength."_

Just as the chorus came around, Azelf had a huge urge to join in. She loved this song. So Azelf decided to make herself known.

"_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

_**But that's okay because I like the way it hurts.**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie,**_

_**I love the way you lie**."_

Uxie was surprised to hear another voice. He turned around to look who had come in unannounced and his eyes softened when he saw Azelf. She smiled at him. Not a grin, or a smirk, a genuine smile.

"_**I Love the way you lie."**_

Uxie smiled a bit when his cue to sing came along, he took it. After all, this may be the only time that Azelf was enjoying spending time with him.

"_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe,_

_When you with 'em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em,_

_Got that warm fuzzy feelings yeah them chills use to get 'em,_

_Now your getting fucking sick of looking at 'em,_

_You swore you'd never hit,_

_Never do nothing to hurt them,_

_Now you're in each others face,_

_Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em,_

_You push pull each others hair,_

_Scratch claw,_

_Hit 'em,_

_Throw 'em down, _

_Pin 'em,_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them,_

_It's the rage that's the culprit,_

_It controls you both,_

_So they say it's best to go your separate ways,_

_Sounds like broken records playing but you promised,_

_Next time to show restraint,_

_You don't get another chance,_

_Life is no Nintendo game,_

_But you lied again,_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window,_

_Guess that's why they call it window pain!"_

Suddenly the music stopped. Uxie looked to see that the radio he brought had died. He sighed. "Well. That was cut short." Azelf giggled.

"You didn't bring a working radio?" She then mentally slapped herself. She sounded like she was making fun of him again. Uxie chuckled, surprisingly.

"Guess I was a bit stupid." He admitted. "I just hope the CD survives though."

"How long have you been an Eminem fan?" Azelf couldn't help but ask. "I mean you knew those words pretty well."

"Okay I'll come clean. I've always been a fan. I just like the darker kind of music. I also listen to punk rock." To say Azelf was surprised by this, would have been a huge understatement. She's learned a lot of interesting things about Uxie.

Firstly, he is capable of standing up for himself. Before she used to think that he wasn't capable of fighting for himself, hence the Groudon illusion earlier. But he caused a massive scene at the pokemon market place on her birthday.

Secondly, his best friend was MEW. The pink kitten with the brain the size of a proton particle. Yet the way Mew cared about him, and so willingly protected him with even dropping his usual demeanour. Showed that they were really close.

And just now that he's not some snobby, boring person that listened to Opera music, but decent types. Stuff that SHE likes herself. "Who's your favourite?" Uxie turned to look at her, surprised that she's starting a civilised conversation.

"An old human band. They were called My Chemical Romance." Azelf smiled brightly.

"Really? Me too!" Azelf gushed. Uxie was a bit surprised that he and Azelf did have something in common, but he was happy, none-the-less. "My favourite song is House of Wolves."

"That's where we differ. My favourite is Save Yourself, I'll hold Them Back." Azelf was still smiling though.

"Doesn't matter." Azelf then saw him frown a bit and put on a serious face. "Look Uxie. I'm sorry...For everything. I was wrong to put you down before."

"Then why did you? You never gave me an answer before." Uxie asked. Azelf sighed.

"I guess I didn't really get to know you. You see. I know a lot of guys that just seem the same to me. They all just want to date me rather then befriend me. The only guy that I trusted was Mew, because he had the hots for Celebi." She sighed again. "And by date, I mean...Well, you know..." Uxie looked a bit disgusted.

"It's just. I thought that you'd be the same. So I guess since I'm used to just telling all guys to shove it on the spot, I just didn't give you a chance. I'm truly sorry." Uxie smiled.

"It's okay. I just wanted an answer. I promise that I won't act on my feelings either..." Azelf interupted him.

"Do you forgive me?" Uxie looked confused.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Azelf looked down and then her chest pains started flaring up again.

"It's just...I don't feel like I deserve it. I was rotten towards you, even after everything you've done for me. You got me this for Arceus's sake!" She lifted up the necklace that Uxie got her. "I just want to do some thing to make it up to you."

"You don't need to..." He was interupted again.

"I could get you a new radio." She suggested. Uxie sighed.

"If it helps your conscience then okay. I don't need a good one. So long as it works, I'll be happy with it." Azelf looked at him, and the pain seemed to nulled down a bit, but was pushing her to do something.

"Azelf? Are you o...Mph!" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, since Azelf rushed up and kissed him on the lips. At first he was very surprised, but then he started to relax an kiss back. He could swear he felt her smile.

She doesn't know why she did it, but all she knows right now, was that she was enjoying it. It was her first kiss and it felt good, magical you could say. She had to pull away for a bit though, as she needed to breathe a bit.

Uxie was blushing extremely hard as he looked at Azelf with a puzzled look. Azelf saw this and tried her hardest not to chicken out of telling him. Not after what she just did. "Why did..."

"Iloveyou." She said really quickly with extreme difficulty. He tilted his head to the side.

"What was that? I didn't hear." She sighed.

"I love you." She said slower. Uxie heard this time.

"Y-you do." She nodded.

"It took a visit to Mespirit to find out, but I do." Uxie smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist carefully. His tails wrapping around hers.

"Well, you already know this, but I love you too." He said to her back as he kissed her again. She smiled from underneath and kissed back.


End file.
